


Understood

by confettiinmyhair



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confettiinmyhair/pseuds/confettiinmyhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another fossil from <a href="http://hoverboardbandit.tumblr.com/post/50711397659/">the depths of my tumblr</a>, written back during season one.</p></blockquote>





	Understood

Were she anyone else, there’d be things she’d deny afterwards, even to herself.

Were she anyone else.

She saw the look (all haughty and domineering) that Hannibal shot Will before he leaned in to kiss her, and yet the kiss?

Well. Hannibal Lecter, it turned out, seemed to kiss to the exclusion of anything else in the world. One hand on her hip, the other just below her ear, drawing her in and against, as though he might consume her.

It would have been easy to miss the hitch in Will’s breath, were he not suddenly right behind her, and it might have been easy to miss the way he reached past her to run a hand down Hannibal’s side, with his lips pressing to the juncture of her neck and shoulder, her body already fidgeting, unsure whether to press back or forward.

But she noticed, even so.

She noticed the look that Hannibal shot over her shoulder before sliding it to her, that warm, reassuring trace of a thumb over her cheekbone, a softening of the expression, and she understood.

She understood and carried forward anyhow, turned, pulled Will Graham flush against her by the front of his shirt and fit her mouth to his, not even skipping a beat as she felt Hannibal’s hands pushing up the back of her skirt, fingernails digging into her thighs and hips, because she understood.

Jesus, how long had they been…? She didn’t care, told herself she didn’t care, even as the images flashed through her mind of how they must be together, alone.

She let a hand down to drag her fingers over Hannibal’s wrist, felt him moving his thumbs to drag her underwear off, and she nodded, pulling away from Will and gasping out a breathy, “god, yes,” before she moved to get Will’s shirt unbuttoned, to push her hands inside and around and drag her nails down his back, groaning into his mouth as she felt Hannibal’s hand - left hand? - pressing in between her legs, pushing up, fingers spreading her open ever-so-carefully as a fingertip ever-so-gently found her clit.

It was a bit of a blur, after that - nothing she wouldn’t be able to retrace, but _really_ \- until she was flat on her back, Will’s mouth on her right collarbone, one hand pushed under the edge of her bra, fingertips tracing her left nipple and - both of her legs were hitched up around his hips, and he was pressing into her, and he was wider than she’d expected and… gentler, somehow.

At first.

She had one hand hooked around the back of his neck, the other one clutched in his still-open shirt, and she gave herself over to moving with it, urging him on whenever that little flicker crossed his face, whenever his little mutterings started sounding too apologetic ( _I’m right here, Will, it’s fine, no, harder’s good, harder’s - yes, just like…_ ) and it was just then, just as she was on the edge, that Hannibal’s hand pushed up into the back of Will’s hair, pulling him up and away just a little, even as he kept going, didn’t really break pace.

She snuck a hand up to brace herself on the mattress, looked up to see both of them looking down at her, even as Hannibal whispered something just-too-quiet in Will’s ear, something that made him gasp and grin, made him thrust just the slightest bit harder, and she could feel herself tighten at the sight of it, at the sight of Hannibal moving to nip at Will's shoulder.

Will finally pressed back down against her after a few minutes, right down against, pushing a hand between them to tease slow, firm circles against her clit, and she could feel his lips on her neck as she arched into his thrusts.

“You have, haven’t you?” he asked, teeth digging into her skin for just an instant.

“Have what?” she grinned back.

“Imagined how you might have me, after particular lectures? Those times you didn’t stop to say hello, after, hmm? I noticed, Alana.”

Well there was something, right there, about the way he said her name, bringing up the times she’d pressed herself back against the walls of bathroom stalls with a hand clutched over her mouth, just - _needing_ , in the past year or so, oh yes.

“Yes,” she only barely managed to gasp out, felt Hannibal’s hands on her ankles, on her calves, and she felt the trembling in her thighs level out, the way the ache deep down inside spread and contracted and blanked everything out for a few seconds, heard herself groan out a throaty god _**damn**_.

If Will was turned slightly, his mouth on Hannibal’s as he kept on her as the aftershocks set in? Well, christ alive if that wasn’t gonna fuel her through dozens of lonely nights to [presumably] follow.

He buried himself in her, hard, as he came, and if she tightened down intentionally just to make him whimper a little?

Well. She was only human, after all.

(He did. More than worth it.)

And maybe it was a fair few minutes into the afterglow, after they’d rearranged themselves, as she rolled over to look Hannibal in the face, that she realized that he’d been neglected, and he smirked at her expression as though he read her mind.

“You needn’t worry,” he whispered, his eyes moving down her half-ruined clothes, one hand following and moving down, pressing against the wet mess of her cunt, and she clutched her lip in her teeth at the oversensitivity.

Where she’d thought that was that, it turned out that they were merely getting started.

**Author's Note:**

> Another fossil from [the depths of my tumblr](http://hoverboardbandit.tumblr.com/post/50711397659/), written back during season one.


End file.
